scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
The Wild Brood (episode)
:This article is about the episode. For the gang, see Wild Brood. The Wild Brood is the fifteenth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. Premise The "Wild Brood" (a gang of bikers that look like Orcs) comes to Crystal Cove. They seem to be peaceful, but when the Crystal Cove Armory is broken into, the bikers are suspected. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Incorporated ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones, Jr. ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Wild Brood ** Odnarb ** Krod ** Gabtraf ** Foog ** Dren * Fred Jones, Sr. * Sheriff Bronson Stone * Chen Villains: * Shadowy Orc * Maxwell Other characters: * Spankers ** Spankers chief * Harrassed patron * Bartender * Willard * Guard 2 * Engineer Locations * Crystal Cove ** Tiki Tub ** Crystal Cove State Beach ** Crystal Cove Armory ** Chen's Coffee * Roadhouse Objects * Crystal Cove Cola * Cappuccinos * Swordfish game console Vehicles * Spankers' motorcycles * Wild Brood's motorcycles * The Mystery Machine * Train Suspects Culprits Cast Continuity * Fred and Daphne started dating two episodes in When the Cicada Calls. It's implied they haven't gone to many places since then, as Fred is useless at picking somewhere to go. * The Tiki Tub was rebuilt after being destroyed in Battle of the Humungonauts. Notes/trivia * Except for Odnarb, all of the Wild Brood's names are backwards for something less cool, playing on who they really are, such as "dork" and "goof." * Shadowy Orc's name comes from the credits. Cultural references * The episode's title "The Wild Brood" is a parody of The Wild One starring Marlon Brando. ** Odnarb is "Brando" backwards, and he talks like Brando. * The name of the episode could also be a play on The Wild Bunch, a 1969 western about a gang of outlaws, but the parallels to the Brando movie are much stronger. * The runaway train scene appears to be a parody of the train scene on Back to the Future III; the scene of the runaway locomotive derailing off the damaged trestle and graphically exploding among impact resembles the train explosion from the same movie. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Willard is the first guard to appear in the episode, yet is credited as "Guard #2". In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Season One, Part 2 - Crystal Cove Curse DVD set released by Warner Home Video on January 24, 2012. * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The Complete Season 1 DVD set released by Warner Home Video on October 8, 2013. * Scooby-Doo! Mystères associés: L'intégrale de la saison 1 (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The entirety of season 1) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on October 3, 2012. Quotes External links * TBA }} Category:Episodes featuring Fred Jones, Sr. Category:Episodes featuring Sheriff Bronson Stone Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 episodes